The Dark Phoenix Order
by Lady Mouse
Summary: Sorrow and grief,hate and love,friendship and rivalry,the Dark Phoenix Order and the rest of Neopia.A Lenny's nightmare,another's revnge.The truth,the lies and the hell,the aftermath of memory.
1. Temp,Terry,Tallory

The Dark Phoenix Order:Part One:Temp,Terry and Tallory by Lady Mouse (aka LadyRodentia)  
  
The Shoyru's breath was getting heavier and heavier.Collapsing on the ground,his eyes dartted around.The labirinth was more complicated than he'd thought.  
  
"Oh,Moooooonliiit!" the melodious voice called.  
  
Panicking at the sound of his name,the striped Shoyru got up with a final wave of strenght and fear and tried flying.  
  
"Moonlit,here,Shoyru,Shoyru,Shoyru!Where are ya,pal?" the voice continued.  
  
A few more steps,a flutter of the wings,and Moonlit reached the light.Unlike he'd hoped,it wasn't a way out,it was a chamber lit by candles.The stone walls showed no door.Crawling to the center of the room,Moonlit collapsed,one paw stretched ahead,one close to his body,wings motionless.  
  
A shape with a black robe and hood reached the doorway.From under the hood,a shining metallic,silvery beak sat out.  
  
"Moonlit!I didn't know you knew your way to the sacrifice chamber!" she said.  
  
More afraid than ever,Moonlit crawled to the wall and sat in a upright position,breathing heavily.  
  
Two more hooded figures joined her.  
  
"Terry,will you?" one hooded figure asked.  
  
"Of course,Temp!" the first figure replied quickly."Not unless Tallory would like..." she left the sentance trail off.  
  
The third shook his head slowly.  
  
"Fine,more fun for me..." she said.  
  
She carefully aproached the Shoyru.He kept pushing in the wall.  
  
"Wh-who are y-you?" Moonlit asked.  
  
Terry grabbed Moonlit by the throat and raised him to her level.With a metallic wing,she pulled the hood off.Confusion and fear covered Moonlit's face.  
  
"We are the Dark Phoenix Order!" she yelled.  
  
Her metal,emotionless face,red optics and silver beak snapped,scaring Moonlit even more.Even dough there were no such things as Robot Lennys,he could clearly see what the thing was.  
  
The other two Lennys took the hoods off.The second,Temp,had scars on his face and a false green eye.His feathers faintly resembled those of a red Lenny.The third,Tallory,had half of his face made of circuits,while the other side was black.  
  
"Now,my dear Moonlit_Serenade,it is time to meet your doom..." Terry whispered.  
  
Through the corridors of the labirinth,terrifying screams could be heard.An insane laughter muffled the scream and the screams soon stopped.  
  
In a few hours,Terry was sitting at an althar.Her robe was put away,showing her silvery body.  
  
A blue Lenny,with bushy tail-feathers,long hair hanging on a side,giant sapphire eyes and majestic feet and wings aproached.  
  
"Terry..." she spoke softly.Terry didn't react."Terry,Temp told me."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Terry replied in a whisper. 


	2. Zamdella

The Dark Phoenix Order:Part Two:Zamdella by Lady Mouse (aka LadyRodentia)  
  
"Terry,Terry,Terry..." the Phoenix-like Lenny shook her head."When I founded the Phoenix Order,I wanted people to like Lennys.Not to avoid them with all cost...Another victim?I wouldn't've aprooved this..."  
  
"But you can't do anything about it now,can you,Zamdella?" Terry turned around and faced her friend."You don't have control over the Order anymore...you named me in repleacement,didn't you?" Terry stomped.  
  
"I trusted you better judgement!" Zamdella raised her voice in defense.  
  
"You trusted me!Remember that next time I make justice!" Terry yelled and stormed out.  
  
Zamdella sat there,dumbfounded.  
  
"I trusted you,but this is not justice you're making..."  
  
Terry stomped out of the room,not looking where she was going.Accidentally,she hit someone.  
  
"D'Selvek!" Terry gasped."I-I didn't know you were still in the Order?"  
  
"Well,child,if you ment I was--" the gray Lenny was cut off by Terry.  
  
"Dead?No,not at all.It's just I haven't seen you in quite awhile!" Terry helped D'Selvek up and dusted herself.  
  
"Well,child,I haven't been around due to...due to the sacrifices..." the old Lenny said tiredly.Seeing Terry open her beek to say something,D'Selvek stopped her."Child,all at one time and few at the right one.You'll see I'm right."  
  
Terry didn't response.An elder's judgement was worth it's weight in gold.She continued to walk down the hall.  
  
Zamdella was now in her room,wich wasn't all that bad.It was quite large,with blue curtains and bed sheets.  
  
She sat at a table and poured herself a drink.  
  
"Terry,what happened to you..." she kept saying to herself.It was a question still left unanswered,despite she knew exactelly what triggered it.  
  
It was a rainy night...  
  
"Zam,where's Seez?" a colourful red Lenny asked.  
  
"I think...he didn't catch up..." Zamdella replied,her breathe accelerating.  
  
Terry's beek moved,but no words came out.Giving up on talking,she charged towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Terry,NO!" Zam grabbed Terry,but she slipped and managed to go outside.Soon,her screams filled the air.Zam charged for the door,and with her Wand of Supernova fired at the Shoyrus.  
  
Terry was unrecognizable after that.The cold metal parts and sorrow seemed to freeze her heart.  
  
But Terry was still alive,Seez wasn't. 


End file.
